Goby proposes to Deema!
Goby stared at a box in his hands, eyebrows scrunched in thought as he twitched nervously, moving the box back and forth a tiny bit. "Hey Dude whatcha doin'?" Gil murmured, appearing behind the indigo haired guppy, who jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. Goby looked back at Gil- Hair slowly flattening as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good it's just you...You scared me!" "Sorry! What were you so focused on....?" the blue haired guppy peeked over Goby's shoulder, spotting the little box. "Oh! I bet you have some stiff that you're hiding from me!" He grinne, "C'mon buddy I know you can share~" Goby shook his head quickly pulling the tiny box towards him. "N-no! .....No Gil it's not nothing....It's...Well....It's my prized toy truck...." He pulled it out of the box, the tiny toy barely fitting in his palm. "....The squeaky lion that your mom gave you as a baby? You're not throwing it out, are you?" Gil gave him a sad look. "You love that thing!" "...No...Gil I'm not throwing it out.... I'm going to use it to.... To propose." Gil stared at Goby blankly for a few minutes, causing the guppy to get a little anxious before Gil tackled him, laughing hard. "Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Goby that's sooooooo sweet! When you gonna do it? Huh Huh?" Goby laughed and pushed him off. "I dunno yet! It has to be the right moment..." his smile got bigger as he looked over towards the blonde haired guppy, who was sunbathing in the sunlight with Molly and Oona, sighing happily as he looked back towards Gil. ".....It's just gotta be perfect...." (Scene change: Goby's house) The guppies took the chance of the sunny morning and decided to go to the beach, most of the guppies playing in the surf and the sand- while Goby and Deema took a stroll along the shoreline, Goby trying not to get his fin wet as they walk. "Ahhh....Isn't this nice, Goby? The smell of the ocean makes me feel really calm." Deema giggled, taking a deep breath and sighing happily, then chuckled a bit as she looked at him. "why are you wearing your vest today~?" Goby blushed and tried his best not to look guilty. "Heh..No reason.....Just in case My boss needs us or something, just to be prepared..." He lied quickly, placing his hand gently on the pocket with the box hidden away, smiling nervously. Deema didn't notice his anxiousness and just giggled, leaning into him. His face turned a little more red as he just smiled, stopping her from walking as he took a breath. "...Listen...Deema....There's been.... Heh..Something i've been meaning to talk to you abou-" "Wo-o-oa-aahh! Lookout!" Gil came barrelling towards the couple on a boogie-board, flying off and ramming into Goby, sending the two tumbling into a sand pile. "....I'm ok!" The guppy chuckled sheepishly, bouncing to his feet. "....Oww....." Goby sighed, on his back as he stared up at Deema, who had rushed over to them both. "Woah what a wipeout!" She laughed a little, helping Goby up. "You guys okay?" "All good! Sorry Goby." Gil grinned, patting Goby's shoulder. Goby gave Gil a meek smile, chuckling sheepishly. "....It's okay Gil...No harm done..." except to my moment..... he thought to himself, sighing a tiny bit. "Okay! Sorry again~" He laughs as he grabs the board and races back off to the ocean, happily splashing into lapping waves. "What were you saying?" Deema smiled more, giggling and looking back at Goby with her bright blue eyes shining. "Uhm...Heh... Nothing.......It slipped out of my mind....." His ears folded back as he gave her another anxious smile. She looked at him in concern, noticing the anxiousness this time. "...Are you....Are you sure?" "Completely....Now let's just....Uhm...get some ice cream!" bouncing into a playful pose, he jumped in the air. "Race you!" "Ohhhh you can't beat me!" She grinned as they took off towards the ice cream shop, Goby breathing a sigh of relief. You can do this, Goby.....Just got to find another chance. (Scene change: Gil's house) After they'd gotten Ice cream, Deema and Goby had gone back to Gil's house, where Goby was starting to act more jumpy and anxious. "Goby...Are you sure that you're okay?" Deema had been keeping a close eye on him, getting more and more curious and worried about the Guppy. "Heh...Yeah! I'm fine!" he grinned. "Just a bit...Jittery is all..." Goby just smiled at her, opening his mouth to speak as he took her hand. "....Deema....I..." "Heh! Got you!" "No ya don't!" Oona and Nonny's voices were heard coming around the corner. The guppies were beating the heat with water balloons. Oona had sent a few towards Nonny, but he side-stepped them and dodged, sending the balloons straight into Goby. Goby turned his head, staring hard at his friend and his girlfriend, his body and vest completely drenched. "......Did we....Interrupt something?" Nonny chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he backed away. "....Heh...Hehe....Let's go Oona...." "....R...Right behind you...." The two guppies grinned guiltily at Goby before zooming off in the other direction, leaving the indigo haired guppy to dry himself off and took a few deep breaths- looking back at Deema, who was giggling a little bit. "Awww don't get too mad, Goby, they're just playing around~!" "Heh....I'm okay...I'm okay.....Nothing is gonna break my mind from this." Goby started looking around for any distactions or disruptions, and finally let out a sigh of relief when he found it clear. "....Okay....So....Uhm..." He coughed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Deema.....You are...The most beautiful guppy i have ever seen....You're sweet and caring....And just so amazing....I love you..... Deema....and wanted to let you know that...I love you so....so much..And i wanted to ask....." He slowly lowered himself down, hand on his pocket. Suddenly, A voice calling out loud and clear: Bubble Guppies! Report to Molly's house! Goby felt his heart sink and he couldn't help but let out a loud yell. "OH COME ON!!" (Scene Change: Molly's house) Goby trudged slowly back to Molly's house, the sun starting to slowly go down as he came back from his mission of fixing Avi's new bike, which he had carelessly left in the street. He smiled a little bit when he spotted Deema laying in the grass, watching the sun reflecting off of the water of the shore. "This is the perfect moment...." Goby grinned widely. "C'mon Goby.....This is your shot..." He lifted his hand to his pocket, and felt his heart sink down into his stomach. It was empty. "W...What... What?!" Goby started to hyperventilate, eyes going wide in pure panic. "No! No no no no! Where did it go?!" Tears started to come to his eyes. Deema noticed the commotion next to her, and worriedly ran over to the panicking guppy. "Goby?! What's the matter with you? Are you alright?" She tried to sooth him, kissing him and hugging him, but nothing was calming him down. "No...No i'm not alright....." He shut his eyes tight, sitting down with a soft thud as he slumped his shoulders, feeling defeated. "......I spent all day.... Trying to do something for you....and nothing has gone my way....." His voice was shaky and cracked a bit. "......I...I just wanted to..." Deema stared at him sadly, rubbing his back and hugging him slowly. "Oh Goby.....I'm sure it's gonna work itself out....... You always find a way....." She smiled at him, then frowned as she saw a tear slide down his cheek and hit the grass. "Goby! Goby!" The two guppies turned to see Avi running towards them, the fish clutching something in his hands. "Goby- You left this at My house while you were fixing my bike. I guess it slipped out of your pocket..." He smiled, handing the box out to him. Goby widened his eyes and grinned, giving Avi a big hug and licking his cheek. "Avi! You're a life saver! Thank you!" Avi laughed and wiped his cheek. "You're welcome! But i gotta go- i'm kinda grounded for leaving my bike out...." He chuckled a bit before getting back on his bike and riding away. "What....what is that?" Deema murmured curiously as she looked at the box that was at Goby's feet. "Something...Important to me...." He smiled, opening it. "....It's something special that my mother gave me....one of my prized possessions..... But.....Now i have another.." "Another...?" "You, Deema.... You're everything to me.... And i wanted....Wanted to give this to you......" He kneeled down onto his fin, smiling softly up at her. "......I love you, Deema, and i.....I really wanted to know if....If you would be willing to...to..." He choked up a bit, trying to brush past his nervousness as Deema stared at him with wide eyes. "......Be my wife....? heh....Deema.....Will you marry me?" The two were silent for a few minutes, but Deema leapt towards him, pinning him to the ground as she smothered him with hug and kisses. "Yes! yes yes yes! Goby of course i will!" A sense of pride and pure joy coursed through Goby's body as he let out a powerful howl. "~! SHE SAID YES!!" (Scene Change: Oona's house) A few weeks had passed, and with the wedding in the next few days- it was time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The girls had gathered for a night at the salon- where the owner provided punch, cookies and cakes, and music. "Oooohh I can't believe he proposed!" Oona grinned as she swayed to the beat of the music. "It feels like just yesterday when we were kids!" "I know, Oona! It feels so unreal...but at the same time, it feels amazing~! It's a dream come true!" Deema yelled over the music, laughing and bouncing around. Molly giggled and bounced around with the girls, almost knocking over the treats in the process. "Oops! ....Glad nothing fell over... But i think Gilly is starting to rub off on me!" she chuckled sheepishly. The girls laughed and continued to dance. "Hm...I wonder what the boys are up to!" Molly smiled, plopping down onto the nearest chair. "Whatever it is, don't worry about it! Tonight it's just us girls!" Oona grinned, nudging into her friend. "You got that right." Deema laughed. (Scene Change: Goby's house) The boys were further into town- A man had welcomed them to have their party at his place, though more in the yard just in case things got a little more hectic. Goby and Gil were wrestling on the ground, laughing and shaking their heads. "Way to go, dude! I can't believe you're getting married! Goby that's a huge step!" "I know, I know! But it feels so awesome~!" Goby grinned, trying to push Gil off, but ends up buried under Nonny and Braxton as well. "I'm so head over tail for her.... She's the guppy of my dreams!" "Good for you, Goby! and maybe soon enough you'll have little children running around! They'd be so cute!" Gil smiled. Goby's face turned bright red at the mention of puppies. "H..Heheh...Maybe- Gil.." A gruff voice came from the bushes near. "Marriage.....Guppies? Oh no, you're not serious are you?" Angelina snickered and trotted towards them, all eyes narrowed at the Husky. "Angelina....I thought we had an agreement..." Goby scowled Angelina rolled her eyes. "It's been three years, numbskull, i was bound to come back sometime......" She smirked. "You're really going to marry my sister?" "I am. And i'm proud of it!" Goby kept his eyes glued to Angelina as he snacked on some of their cookies, pushing Nonny out of his seat so he could get closer. "Hey!" Nonny scowled as he got up. "Ah shut it, pipsqueak." "No! Angelina get out of here!" "Why? It's my sister's wedding...I should be invited too." Goby felt his blood start to boil as he stared angrily at Angelina. "No.....She doesn't want you there.... You've treated her like dirt since you were kids- and now you expect to just sneak in?! Forget it!" "Fine.... Your loss anyways- there are prettier guppies out there ya know." That was the last straw- Goby pushed himself into Angelina's face, nose to nose. "Don't you dare talk about Deema that way....She is beautiful, and strong, and caring, she's far more beautiful to me than i think you could ever see. You're blind. You don't know what true beauty is. Just go away." The two stared hard at each other, both of their stares cold. ".....I'll go....But that doesn't mean i won't be back..... Just you wait." Angelina snarled under her breath before shoving Goby with her hand and walking away. "........W...Wow...." The other guppies stood breathless, watching Angelina walk away. "...Goby....You really do love her, don't you? ".....Yes i do..." (Scene change: Deema and Goby's ceremony) Deema stood in front of a mirror, wearing a flowing white dress with a veil, little white flowers behind her right ear. "Deema....You look so beautiful...." Oona murmured, looking her friend up and down- tears swelling up in her eyes. "Aw Oona..." Deema at Oona, leaning down a little to kiss her. "Thank you..." Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the guppies were helping get the wedding all set up. there was a floral gazebo for the couple, several rows of chairs and a long silk going down the middle for Deema to walk down. Gil and Molly were setting up the reception table for afterwards, setting out the plates and all the food. "...Everything looks awesome!" Nonny smiled, surveying the scenery in front of him. "....Except....Too bad there's no cake...." Braxton murmured, rubbing his hands. Nonny whipped his head around to look at Braxton, a look of panic on his face, as well as Gil and Molly. "...Gil dropped the cake that Mr Grouper made on the way here....." Gil walked up as he smiled sadly at the others, covered completely in frosting. "...Sorry....." "Maybe you should be the cake then, Gil..." Nonny sighed. "We can't let Deema or Goby know! They're already panicked and nervous enough as it is!" Oona murmured, tail drooping a bit as she looked around for an alternative. "Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper!" The guppies raced over to the baker in a rush, talking all at once. "Woah woah woah! Slow down guys! What's the matter?" "Gil dropped the cake! ....Do you have any extras that weren't made for other customers??" Nonny cried a bit, looking hopefully up at him. "It's a tight stretch- but just in case i don't have one, i could try and make one by the end of the ceremony.... Let's hope i have one though, i really don't want to miss this!" "Thank you Mr Grouper! We really appweciate it!" Nonny smiled, letting out a slight sigh of relief. Mr Grouper quickly rushed to his van and towards his bakery, leaving the guppies to look around at the decorations and the guests that were slowly starting to arrive. Bonnie was bouncing around by herself excitedly clutching a basket of flowers in her hand and looking back at her dress flowing behind her: it was a soft turquoise, a darker ribbon around the middle. And Braxton was sitting with Angel near the food table: groomed and dressed up in a suit with a black bowtie, a velvet pillow with two golden pins laying on it sitting between his paws. Both guppies looked extremely happy to be a part in their friend' wedding. "You'd better get washed up and in your tux, Gil.... Goby is expecting us soon!" "Oh! Right! Be right back!" Goby yelled and ran into the house to get cleaned up. A few hours passed before the big moment finally arrived. Deema's Bridesmaids; Bonnie, Molly, and Deema; were lined up on the right, Goby's groomsmen; Braxton, Gil, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, and Mr Grouper; on the left. Molly was Deema's maid of honor, while Gil was Goby's Best man. Goby stood anxiously at the altar, shifting his hands nervously as he murmured to Gil. "Th...There are so many people....What if she...What if she doesn't go through with it, Gil?" "Woah, Goby relax..... You're fine...She's not going to back out, trust me on this one....." The wedding march started to play as the crowd turned their head to view the lovely bride strolling slowly down the isle, Mr Grouper leading her down in place of her father. Goby watched with wide eyes, blinking softly. "....Wow....She....She looks stunning....." Deema walked up and stood in front of Goby, blushing softly as she stared at him through her veil. A preacher stood close to them, opening his bible and starting the long speech as the two repeated his words. "......Do you, Goby, take Deema, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." "And do you, Deema, take Goby, to have and to hold from this day forward.. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" "I do." "May we have the rings please?" Gil eagerly nudged over the pillow. Goby took a small golden ring and put it on Deema's finger- it had a small G on the edge. Deema did the same with her ring, taking it and putting it onto Goby's finger - a similar version of her own ring, only golden and with a tiny D on the edge. "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Goby grinned widely. He lifted her veil, giving her a long, loving kiss. The crowd clapped and stood up, some people wiping their eyes as tears of joy streamed down their cheeks. Deema hugged Goby, laughing and crying a tad bit as they both stood and exited down the aisle, flower petals and bubbles(instead of rice) were blown through the air around the happy couple as everyone gathered to tables for the reception party- eager to get food. The speeches lasted a while, but it finally came time to cut the cake. Goby smeared a little on Deema's nose playfully, and she returned the favor. After the cake was given out- guests were given time to stretch and get rid of energy with games and were just given time to talk. But then- a song started playing- First Day of My Life A circle gathered around Deema and Goby as they prepared to dance their first dance as a married couple. Deema rested her forehead against Goby's as they danced, smiling like crazy. "....This....This feels so amazing, Goby... I'm...I'm so happy.." She sniffled, wiping her eyes as she leaned against him. "I know...It feels unreal..." Goby laughed softly and pointed off to the side- Where Gil and Molly were. Gil was on his fin, and the next thing you know, there's a squeal and Gil is being covered in kisses. "Heh....Good for them" He chuckled, hugging Goby tight. "....and i'm glad you said yes.." "You're my Guppy~ How could i possibly say no? ....I love you.. Husband" She giggled, giving him another soft kiss. "I love you too, wife." Goby laughed, kissing her nose and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in, sighing in pure happiness. As the song came to a stop and the rest of the guests were able to join in on the fun as the DJ started to quicken the pace.The guests and the guppies all happily kept dancing through the night- a new chapter opening up for them all. Love was in bloom.